


Blissful Ignorance

by LauVerious



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor spoilers for the series, Multi, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauVerious/pseuds/LauVerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aequalis, the land of paradise. Those who are fortunate enough get to live in such an area, unaware of the wastelands that surrounds it. Those who have power use it to control the land surrounding it to keep the peace. The inhabitants live peacefully and in luxury.</p><p>Ardens Favilla, the land of waste and despair. The area that surrounds the fortunate from the rubble trash that they call unfortunate. And they are constantly forced into labor by the higher ups that live in Aequalis. The inhabitants live in poverty, and  are always fighting to live another day.</p><p>A few that can't stand the struggle choose to rebel against the graceful land of Aequalis. But how would such an oblivious land react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luxuries and Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to get away from my other work for a bit. Hope you all enjoy!

_Year 2176, 26 years after the "Ultimate War", within the walls of Aequalis..._

A young girl with short lavender, white hair briskly walks throughout a large house of pearlescent stone. She began calling out, "Sonia? Where are you?" 

Another girl, with long, silky blonde hair, peeks around the corner of the hallway in which the previous girl had called out. "Oh, over here Nanami!" Nanami then walked over to the girl that she had called Sonia.

"Sonia, where have you been? It's about time to get to your violin lessons. I didn't give up my video game time to go and fetch you, so you better hurry up." "Well, my dear friend, I was reading a literature from a long time ago, it was getting to the good part too! Like when the man started to freak out when he was starting to hear the heartbeat of the man he kil-"

"You know I pay for those books? So, I can take them away. I also pay for your lessons. So you gotta go." Sonia sighed, "Alright Nanami..." "Sonia, I love you as a sister. If I didn't, I wouldn't have tried to get my dad to smuggle you or your parents in. But, you test me, I will not hesitate to sell those books to buy more video games."

Sonia didn't want to here about their parents, ever since the day of absolution. So, she shuffled by to head to her teacher's office for her lessons. While she walked out of Chiaki's house, she was thinking about the day she was smuggled in. 

 _16 years ago, while Aequalis was finishing up construction and development..._  Sonia was 5 then, and she and her family lived near the bridge connecting Aequalis to Ardens Favilla. But, in order to pass to the other side, you or family needed to be in excellent health, and you also required skills needed by society. But, if you didn't pass any of these conditions, you were kindly turned down.

However, Chiaki's dad did pass these requirements. As he was a friend of Sonia's family, he tried to ask them to come along with him and his daughter. His daughter pleaded for them to go as she didn't know anyone else but Sonia. But, the mother of Sonia was terribly ill.

Reluctantly, she refused. But the parents wanted Sonia to go, as she would be better off over in Aequalis. Her father also said that he needed to care for her mother and he would stay behind aswell. And with that, Sonia left her parents and was accepted in to the Nanami household as a "daughter" and a "sister".

But 12 years after that, the government went over its clean sweep to check for any traitorous activities. But, Chiaki's dad was found guilty for smuggling food out to a group in Ardens, and he was executed on the spot in front his daughter and Sonia. This put a shock in Chiaki, and that is why she is such a hardass now. 

 _Present day, in front of the Arts and Literature school..._ Sonia had entered through the ebony gates and the mahogany double doors. She was 20 minutes late but she didn't care. All she wanted was for violin practice to end so she could get to her French class, as it was her only fun class even though she spoke horrible French.

 _160 minutes later..._ Sonia left her French classroom. It was a slow class day, as the only thing they talked about was a serial killer in England from the late 1800s that killed prostitutes. The whole discussion was in French, but the whole thing was boring to Sonia. She thought the way the killer did it was so bland and original, she thought anyone could do the same thing and make it twice as interesting.

When she got back to Nanami's place, she was suprised. A book with a title of  _Romeo & Juliet _was written over it and it was sitting atop a coffee table. There was a note next to the book. It read:

_Sonia, I went to get some groceries. I'm sorry I got a little forceful earlier. So, I hope you enjoy this book I got you. It cost a pretty penny, but it's worth it. See you later tonight. If you get hungry, I left some lunch in the fridge. You take care now._

"Oh Nanami... She musn't be so crude, so she wouldn't spend her money on gifts like this as a way of apologizing by acting nice again." She opened the book and started reading.

 _A few short hours later..._ Sonia had finished the book and she felt pissed. Not that 2 main characters died, but that they died so stupidly. She would not kill herself over a man she literally met 3 days ago, and she thought that those characters' concept of love was way out of proportion. But, although the gift was horrible, she was grateful for the luxury of holding such a book that cost so much, and that it came from her closest of friends. Sonia then drifted into a light slumber as she clung onto the book.

_Hundreds of miles away, in the depths of Ardens Favilla..._

A tall, young man stood side by side a shorter lady that looked about a year older than he was. The pair looked around them as they saw what had transpired. A ton of blood soaked their feet and their hands. As did blood soak the land that surrounds them aswell.

The taller one of the duo stumbles almost to the ground but the girl had grabbed him before he could fall further. They then went to find a clean place to sit. They traveled a little far, but to get the stench and image out of their heads, who wouldn't?

The girl carries a bag and the boy to a stream with clean and solid rocks near the it. The girl then proceeds to place the bag and the boy on the rocks and then cleans off her hands and her footwear. Then, she does the same for the male.

The boy then finally speaks as he looks up with half-lidded eyes, "Thank you, Mikan." She replied with, "No problem, Gundam." The boy named Gundam was dressed in black pants and black boots. This went along with a dirty red t-shirt and a ripped, beige hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. His hair was actually combed  and styled in an intricate manner with a necklace around his neck with a long tooth on it. He was also covered in scars, and it was obvious he was blind in his left eye due to the scar that was left there and that the eye was a different color.

The girl was dressed with ripped up beige pants and black boots aswell, and it went along with a red button up shirt. Her hair was frizzled, but her bangs were pulled back. She wore bandages, probably unclean, on her right elbow. But other than that, there were no flaws on her exterior whatsoever.

The girl then noticed a cut on Gundam's left arm, since blood was seeping through his hoodie. "Um, Tanaka! We need to clean that." "Urgh, no, really, I am fine Tsumiki. No mere mortal strike shall kill the likes of me. Even if I should die once, I will die again!" "Uwawa, Gundam, please don't say things like that! I won't be able to see you dying even once!" Gundam flinched, "Urk... very well. You may take a cleanse my wound." She then grabbed and walked him over to the stream and started to clean his wound.

"They cut you pretty deep, Gundam... but if you die, that'll be unfair! That's unfair to the group and that's unfair to... to..." She didn't finish her statement, but she was shaking the entire time when she was putting some clean bandages on his wounds. "Th...there all better, right?" "Yes, greatly so. I must thank you. But, anyway, what did you get from the "bakery"."

Mikan went over to the bag on the rocks and brought it over to Gundam. She opened it and pulled out 1 singular, small loaf of bread. Gundam growled, "That us what they attacked you for? A piece of bread?! Wasting a life for a piece of bread... that is despicable. But... I am no different. I killed 9 men for the same reason." He began to sulk his head between his hands. "Ergh... what the hell am I supposed to do?!" 

Tsumiki went up next to him and started to wrap her arms around his shoulders to comfort him. "No, no. You killed them because they attacked me. But, I bet they are in a better place now. Where they don't have to kill to eat." Gundam got up and started to hug the young girl. She started to blush. "Thank you for that Tsumiki, you are truly kind hearted. Why don't you eat the bread by yourself?" "Eh? But, what about the others?" 

Gundam looked down and with a distraught face he said, "I guess... I'll have to hunt..." Tsumiki backed away, she didn't like him hunting and he didn't either, but he was the best one out of their entire group that could hunt. You could say the boy had a thing with animals. "You don't, if you don't wanna..." Tsumiki pleaded.

Tanaka looked at her and said, "I am 19 and I am the youngest of the group. If I can't atleast bring a meal to our people, then I have failed at being a future leader." Tsumiki then said, "Being a leader doesn't mean betraying your morals!" "No, being a leader is about making tough decisions, whether they are questionable or not. Now stay here and eat. I'll be back shortly." He then left her at the stream and headed for the woods, and Tsumiki then began to slowly eat.

Not even 3 minutes passed when he came back with a deer, a raccoon, and two pheasants. He then laid the game down near the water. Tsumiki was suprised he was able to get so much, so quick. She saw that the neck was broken on the deer, and the other animals were impaled in the heart.

She then saw Gundam cut the meat and clean it as she finished up the bread. As soon as she finished, however, she noticed that Gundam was done skinning and harvesting the meat. He also created a satchel out of the fur from the deer to carry most of the meet in.

Tsumiki got up as Gundam signaled he was ready to go. Tanaka did a small prayer and then they left for their group.

Gundam was walking slowly and cautiously as to not attract other people on the move. Mikan got a little scared that Tanaka might not be thinking straight, so she went up and locked arms with him. She asked, "So, how did you get them so quickly?" He honestly answered, "To be totally truthful, I just didn't think. The deer just walked up to me and I just snapped its neck, out of the sheer fact we needed food. I don't even know about the Procyon Iotor or the pheasants." "Gundam, I knew you from when you were born and I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me." Tanaka could hear her voice tremble at every word she said. 

"Tsumiki, your words are enough for me. Let us just head back. Also, your a year and seven months older than me, so someone like you could barely tell what I was like when I was born." Tsumiki blushed when he caught onto her bluff. 

In actuality, Tsumiki met Gundam and his "parents" when he was 6 and she was 8. But, he didn't know much from that time. Her parents were killed in a bandit raid and she was all alone, so she was allowed to stay with them. She acted as a big sister to Tanaka, but then his "mother" died of an illness that was never cured. Tanaka wept for weeks after that.

But during that period of mourning, Gundam's "father" told Mikan of Tanaka's origin. He told her that he and his wife adopted Tanaka when he was 3 years old, when his real mother was drastically dying to blood loss after being stabbed. They found them after they had just given up their daughter so that she may get into Aequalis. They were so heartbroken, they barely understood anything the lady that was dying was saying. 

But his "father" said that they heard only the last portion of what she said and that was, "BD ...12/14......his... name is Gundam Tanaka... take care ... of......him..." After those words, he swore the lady had died from exhaustion of blood loss. They then took the toddler in as their own.

His father then said that literally for weeks the boy only asked, "Where's momma?" And that every time he said that, they said that she is in a better place now. Also, it took them a whole year to convince them that his new mom was his mom now. And that is why he is so upset, was because he lost his mom and the one who replaced her. 

During her time with them, she realized that growing up in this world was even more hard than it is now. She learned to love Tanaka as a brother and the blonde man that adopted her and Tanaka as a father. She always helped Gundam do as what he was told and she even taught him how to care for animals. The blonde man would sometimes look at them playing and working and he would smile and say that their "older" sister would have loved them.

Tsumiki knew what he meant by that, but the young Tanaka didn't. Over the years, Tanaka has developed and matured, and so has Mikan. And by the time Gundam reached 15 years of age, Tsumiki could not help but notice that every time she looked at him, her heart would flutter. And by that point she realized that she loved him more than a brother or as a friend. But, Gundam would never recognize her feelings as such.

 _Back on track..._ Tsumiki didn't realize she was asleep, until she realized that she woke up in Tanaka's arms. She opened her eyes and started to blush a deep red. But she just soon embraced the hold and muzzled into Gundam's chest, and she pretended to be asleep in his arms. They reached camp shortly after, though.

"Aww, isn't that sweet the ugly cow gets a free ride off her younger brother, and here I thought she had some class." a girl that is semi-tall with semi-long blonde hair had teased. "Oh, I didn't know Gundam liked getting it on with his elders." A tan woman with shaggy long hair had said. This comment made Mikan jump from Gundam's grasp into... Gundam's grasp as he stopped her from falling onto the ground. He then helped her to her feet.

A woman with long, grey hair than appeared and said, "It looks like you've been hunting." "Good, I was getting tired of cooking with vegetables all the time because the only one capable enough to catch big game doesn't like killing them." A short man that was quite plunp had stated. "Ooh! Ooh! Ibuki can't wait to dig in to some delectable grub!" A girl named Ibuki had said.

"Huh, nice catch... um, Tsumiki?" A man with white locks had stated in question while looking inside the satchel. Gundam gasped slightly offended, "I'll have you know that the beasts were slain by my ha-" "Silence, my son." Everyone stayed quiet as the blonde man, now aging, exited out of a small hut.

"You and your sister have done well in getting us this meal, good work Gundam and Tsumiki." He continued, "Here we stand upon the rubble. But, tonight, we feast as kings! And after we had a hearty meal... let us get talking to business."

 

 

 


	2. The Frenchmen and The Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some characters will have some minor changes, but it's for the good of the story.

_Aequalis, Nanami household, the next morning..._

Chiaki was making breakfast in her spacious kitchen. The smell of crisp bacon, eggs, and spices filled throughout the entire house. Chiaki may have not looked like it, but she was a genius when it came to cooking and video games.

Every year, during the Aequalis Annual Bake Sale, everyone would line up behind her stall to taste her newest concoction. She used the finest and weirdest mixes for every sweet, but somehow it ended up tasting scrumptious. She makes literally millions off of royalties for her cookbooks and her professional reviews over food and video games. So, she is a literal bread winner.

Sonia then walked in the kitchen, smelling the aroma of the air. "Ah... you never fail to make waking up something I want to do." The blonde girl said. The shorter one of the two replied, "Thanks... but I worry about you, Sonia. When I found you last night, you were in a deep sleep on the sofa. I even waved your dinner in your face to try to wake you up." "Oh sorry, I must have gotten tired from reading."

The gamer girl then yawned, "I know sleeping is common in this household for both of us, but was the book really that good?" The taller one answered, "Oh, no. It was actually quite dull and unintelligent. The concept of love in this was more dull than that old movie that we saw.  _Titanic_ was it?" "Hey! I paid 20,000 Argents for that movie! And it wasn't that bad. But, girls like you wouldn't understand, Miss Occultist." She turned off the stove and allowed all the food to finish cooking with the remaining heat.

Sonia twitched at the nickname. "Well, I hope you didn't spend as much money on this book then." Nanami then answered blankly, "270,000." "Urk... What?! That's crazy... How could that be worth so much?" 

Chiaki smiled a little. "Heh, about 170 years ago, people considered the story of Romeo and Juliet a classic." "People back then must have poor tastes." Chiaki looked a little disappointed, but she understood what Sonia was saying. 

"You know Sonia, you should go out dating more often. You are 21, y'know. Plus, your sister shouldn't be the only one showering you with gifts." Chiaki blatantly stated as she gives a plate of food to Sonia. Ms. Nevermind then sipped some water for the sole purpose of spitting it out again. "What?! I can't possibly do that! I don't even know how to do go out on a date!"

Chiaki smirked, "Well, someone as pretty as you is bound to land you an okay guy. Why don't we visit some friends of ours after your jousting lessons today? They have bound to give you some great advice about dating." Sonia took a bite of the spiced eggs and then said, "Alright, if you say so."

_Ardens Favilla, Tanaka's campsite, morning..._

Tsumiki was the first to wake in her tent that she shared with Gundam, Saionji and Ibuki. She also woke up hugging Tanaka again, and she was thankful for no one else finding out about her hidden feelings. The girl then quickly recoiled her arms away from Gundam's body. But as she did, she noticed another pair of arms around Gundam.

She looked over and saw a girl of small stature nuzzle her forehead against the boy's chin. Mikan felt a little embarrassed but also a little jealous, since Saionji can still pass off the little kid role even though she's the same age as Gundam. The girl wore a ripped blue kimono with a red flower design and a red obi to go with it. The girl wasn't as little as she seemed . She was an inch taller than Mikan but she still acts as little as when she was when Gundam and Ibuki found her a few years ago.

Saionji then started to move her head on level with Gundam's. She then started to mumble something about her big bro and how that old cow was lucky to be with him because they are actual siblings. Gundam and Tsumiki never actually cleared up the matter of their relativity with the others besides Owari and Ibuki. But, the others really think they are blood related.

Mikan then just decided to turn around and go back to sleep ignoring Saionji messing with Gundam. But as she turned, she found Ibuki staring straight at her eyes. "Um, g-good morning, Ibuki. H-How are you?" Ibuki just blinked and shouted, "Oh man,  Ibuki is pumped! She feels rejuvenated!" This sudden outburst woke Saionji and she "accidentally" kissed Tanaka. 

"Ewww! Big Bro germs! Blegh..." She said while poorly hiding her blush.  She then pushed Tanaka into Tsumiki and caused the boy to wake up. "What in the name of the 7 gates of hell?! Who dares to- Oh, morning my ladies." "Ooh, Gundam acts so moe acting like a gentleman. Ibuki loves girls that act moe." Tsumiki then said, "But, Tanaka is a guy." "Ibuki knows! She was just talking about girls though!"

After they all had woken up enough, they all wrestled to get out of the small tent the four of them shared. Gundam then prepared the coffee and Ibuki started the fire. Everyone else had woken up around this time aswell. Everyone was present, accept Gundam's "father".

This reminded her of the previous night. The blonde man had said that he needed to get supplies and make sure other groups were ready for the raid of the the civilised land that was Aequalis. He said that this raid will benefit everyone participating, including the inhabitants, as he believed that over the years the government had grown corrupted and he needed to get something out of there. He also left his "son" and his "daughter" to take care of the group while he was gone.  He then took a standard pistol and left. 

Hanamura was the first to speak that morning, "So, we went through that meat fast yesterday." Owari cut in, "Well how could we not, it was simply delicious. The way you cooked that... man, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it." "Well, we have nothing but fruit for breakfast," said Saionji as she came back with a basket full of apples, berries, and plums. 

The area they had camped in was actually quite peaceful, as it was surrounded by trees and not much rubble from fighting. It was the place where Gundam, Tsumiki and that man had set up shop all those years ago. Tsumiki and Gundam could literally walk around this forest for hours and still know where they were, as the woods were basically their home.

After they ate, they went to go do some other activities. Gundam was teaching Ibuki the languages of Latin and French. Owari and Saionji went to go bathe and this included doing their laundry. Hanamura later left saying he was gonna go "sight seeing". And Komaeda was just working on a wood carving. Tsumiki was just stuck on cleaning duty which includes cleaning the cups they used for coffee and purifying water for the afternoon.

Afterwards, when she was done, she went to go bother Tanaka and Mioda for a bit. "Bon Ibuki. L'éclat de l'eau est causée par la lumière du soleil. Comme c'est la beauté de la nature elle-même." "Ooh! Ibuki knows this... um,  water sparkles are caused by the sun. And nature is beautiful in its very own way." "Close enough, mon petit chou-fleur." Mikan started to blush, she thought French was a rather romantic language, as long as the right person was able to speak it.

French was actually a common language in Ardens, as was English and Japanese. This was due to the fact that the amount of the French ethnicity born had grown ten-fold since the war, and now French speakers had appeared everywhere.

As Gundam was finishing up the lesson, Saionji and Owari had come back with clean laundry with Hanamura tagging behind. Komaeda also finished his carving and he put it behind a stump. And after that, everyone decided to choose what they had to do for the evening. 

Saionji said she wanted to go hunting and asked Owari to come with her. Hanamura decided to look for spices, fruits and herbs to go with the food. Komaeda had to stay back and guard the camp. And Tsumiki, Tanaka and Mioda were chosen to get the bread from the bakery to go with the food, and they decided to send a bigger group since what had happened yesterday. They then split up to do what they were assigned to do.

 _35 minutes of walking later..._ "Gundam-chan, Ibuki's tired..." "Just a little longer, melodious one." They kept walking until they reached a field with a stream to get a water break. Mikan then went to talk to Tanaka about something.

"Um, Gundam, what do you feel about Saionji or any of the other girls for that matter?" Gundam found such a question quite weird but he answered anyway, "Hmm, I'm not quite sure what you mean. But, Saionji is sweet, if not a little crude . Owari is steadfast and stubborn but she can act nice. Ibuki is what I would call otherworldly when it comes to senses but she has the charisma no one could match. But, why do you ask?" 

Mikan was looking for an answer, "Well, I, um, I re-really th-th-thought, I, um, I lik-" "Aaaaah!! Ibuki's getting attacked!" Mikan's half confession was interrupted by Ibuki's scream.

6 men seemed to have grabbed Ibuki from behind. Ibuki started to yell, "Gundam! Mikan! Help Ibuki! These men are super ultra creepy! Eww!" One of the men slapped her and said, "Tais-toi, salope stupide!" Ibuki growled, "Ibuki is not a stupid slut! You pig!" She then bit the man that slapped her. Then she was punched by another man.

Gundam clenched his fists, he was ready to kill them for even touching his friend. He immediately could tell that these men were French and they were the lowest of bandits. It seems that one of the Frenchmen noticed him and Mikan as the man said, "Hé, regardez. Ce garçon a un autre large avec lui. Tuez-le et violer la jeune fille."

Tanaka bit his lip. Mikan was confused, "What, what did he say?" "He said that he was going to kill me and then... but I won't let that happen." As soon as he said that, 2 men charged at him and Tsumiki. 

The man who attacked Tsumiki was immediately stopped by Gundam, as Gundam grabbed the man's arm. But as he protected Mikan, he was hit by a metal pipe from the back of his head. And Gundam fell dazed. 

Even when his vision was blurred, he could still make out the shapes of the men. And before they had a chance to touch Tsumiki, Gundam had stabbed both of them with the tooth he had on his necklace. Then he stomped their faces in to make sure they were down.

The rest of the Frenchmen saw what happened and all of them, except the one holding Ibuki captive, went for him. They each had knives, but Gundam was not worried. Tanaka then cleaned the tooth and put it around his neck and moved his hands to a fighting position.

Then one man started attacking and went to slice him from the top which was easily blocked. But while he was distracted, he was stabbed in the side by another man. His anger, got the best of him and he grabbed the guy he blocked and snapped his arm, revealing part of his exposed broken bone. He used the advantage of the man's agony over his handicap and used his bone to plunge into the man that had just stabbed him. He then ripped the guy's arm off and then thrusted the bone into the Frenchie's abdomen. They then both slowly died from blood loss. The third guy just backed away and just committed jisatsu by stabbing himself in the throat.

The last Frenchman just turned Ibuki around and threw her on the ground and said, "Baiser, je suis au moins aller pour obtenir de vagin avant que je meure!" With that said the man ripped off Ibuki's skirt. "No! NO! Gundam! Help Ibuki!" Mioda screamed. Before the man could do anything to destroy Mioda's dignity, Tanaka grabbed the man and brought him down to the ground. 

Without thinking, Tanaka began ripping the man to shreds. "Vous putain de Monstre... Monstre! ....Alrgeh....Augh...Erghhh......" When Gundam was done with him there was nothing but small clumps of flesh and bones that remained. 

Tanaka began to breathe, " *huff* *huff*" Mikan ran up to the bloodied boy. "That makes twice this week Gundam. If your not careful you'll really d-" "Do you think I care about that?!" Mikan cowers away. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I didn't mean to be rude to you. But is Ibuki alright?" 

Mikan quickly went over to Ibuki, who was still in shock from what she saw Tanaka do and also what that man almost did. She got Ibuki up and then picked up what remains of her skirt. Tanaka then gave his hoodie and wrapped it around Ibuki till they made it back "home". 

And so, they decided to just not get bread and just head straight home. As they walked back, Ibuki clung onto Gundam and soon he just gave her a piggy-back ride back. Mikan just walked next to Gundam trying to stir up random conversation, but in all honesty, she didn't know what to bring up. So, she remained quiet the entire trip back. 

When they got back, Gundam put Ibuki to bed early and then started to sew her skirt back together. Mikan then watched as he did it, he looked so calm on his exterior. But, after all they've been through she could see he was regretful for not what he did. But for overdoing it to the last person he killed.

After he finished sewing Mioda's skirt, he went inside their tent and he probably went to bed early too, but after he gave the skirt back to Ibuki. But, not wanting to feel all alone, Tsumiki joined them in slumber.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The actual Sonia/Gundam won't happen until we are a quarter through... my apologies.


End file.
